


Triplicate

by Melanthia13



Series: Love In Triplicate [1]
Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthia13/pseuds/Melanthia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo and Cass met at the age of fifteen and their lives changed forever as marks appeared on their skin.  They've been happily together since then but it's always felt like there was something missing.  Enter Erin O'Malley, a new wrestler from Japan who comes to NXT to make it in the WWE and discovers that soulmates always find their way to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own WWE or any of its subsidiaries despite wishing I did. This is a work of fiction and any use of people or places is for artistic purposes only without any financial gain.

If you asked Colin Cassady if he was happy he’d give you a little grin and say, “sure”, because he was happy. He had a job he loved, lived in a beautiful place and shared his life with his soulmate. However, even with this happiness he felt like he was missing something, like there was a puzzle piece that didn’t quite fit and he didn’t like that feeling but he’d just shrug his shoulders and move on with his perfect days because he was damn happy and he liked it that way.

Enzo Amore was on top of the world. He had his man at his side in work and in life, he worked for the best damn business in the world and he just got a new pair of J’s. Life couldn’t be better, except...it could. Despite generally loving everything about life he couldn’t help but feel like there was something missin’, like a Jack and coke without the Jack. Most of the time the feeling was just a little buzz in the back of his skull that he’d gotten damn good at ignoring but sometimes...sometimes the ache of the loss was so bad that it took his breath away. When that ache popped up he did the only thing he could do, he threw himself into whatever he was doing. He always gave a hundred afterall.

…

“When did you get that?” At the sound of Bayley’s voice Cass looked down at her and frowned which caused the perky one to elaborate. “The new tattoo. Did you and Enzo decide on couples’ tats? I saw the same one on him earlier when he was putting on his shirt. You should really cover those up if you don’t want an infection-”

As Bayley continued nattering on about aftercare Cass looked to the spot she was pointing and blinked to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Where there had once been a long expanse of unblemished olive skin there was a very clear and crisp marking. It was very clearly a four-leaf clover in a circle of barbed wire. He ran his fingers gently over the mark and felt a shock go through his fingers and he must have made a sound of surprise because Bayley looked from him to the mark then her eyes widened.

“Oh my god, that’s not a tattoo is it?” She asked in a whisper and Cass shook his head then looked back down at the mark. He ran his fingers over the mark again and this time he kept doing it, becoming accustomed to the feeling, calmed by it. His calm lasted all of half a second.

“Cass!” Enzo yelled loud enough to perforate the eardrums of everyone in the room. “I don’t know what’s happenin’. I just looked down and- there, you see it.”

As soon as Enzo got close enough to Cass he pulled off his shirt and there on his stomach, next to his bellybutton, was a small four leafed clover in a circle of barbed wire. Cass reached his hand over and ran his fingers over the mark, causing a shock to go through both of them. They looked at each other, awestruck, but were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal from the woman next to them.

“You’ve got a third!” She squealed at an even higher pitch then hugged both of them, effectively shaking them from their shock.

“What? That’s not possible Bay.” Cass protested and Bayley shook her head.

“It’s entirely possible, really rare, but possible. I wonder who it is...” Bayley made a contemplative face, nodded to herself then dashed off. Cass breathed a sigh of relief. He loved Bay, he really did, but he wanted to talk to Zo about it and it looked like his man had the same idea.

“Whaddya think big guy?” Enzo asked in a strangely quiet voice and Cass took his hand and kissed it.

“This makes sense, I love ya more’n anything but I always felt like somethin’ was missin’, like we’re a puzzle without that last piece.” Cass said softly and Enzo let out a relieved sigh.

“I’m so glad ya said that babe. I never wanted to tell ya but I’ve always had this feelin’ buzzin’ in my brain, like somethin’ ain’t right. I kept it inside, didn’t wanna hurt ya, but now that I know you’re feelin’ it I can just tell ya.” Enzo looked at Cass with a soft smile, a smile only for Cass and Cass felt a weight go off his chest that he didn’t know was there. Apparently he was just as nervous about hurting Enzo as Enzo was about hurting him.

“Should we go find Bay, see what kinda trouble she’s up ta?” Cass asked and Enzo nodded. They both knew that finding Bayley was simply an excuse. Their real intent was to see if their third was in the building, proximity usually caused the marks to appear faster and they got their marks pretty damn fast.

…

Carmella sat at a small table in the cafeteria of the Center nursing the hangover to end all hangovers. She should’ve known better than to go out with both Bayley and Enzo. Between the two of them buying round after round and being their enthusiastic selves they convinced her to drink way too much and now she was paying for it. The only good thing about it was that Bay had woken her up that morning with a kiss and some tylenol. The Vitamin Water in her bag with the smiley face drawn on it was another check in the “pro” column. She smiled as she thought of her soulmate then downed the rest of her water before she contemplated going to the vending machines and buying some gatorade. She really needed to get her electrolytes back.

“Excuse me?” A quiet voice caused Carmela to look up and she took in the woman in front of her. She was built solidly with wider shoulders than most of the women around the center and equally wide hips with super pale skin and shortish hair in three different shades of green. The woman smiled at Carmella and Carmella found that she couldn’t stop herself from smiling back.

“How can I help you hunny?” She asked, perking up for the first time since she got to the center.

“I’m looking for Finn Balor. He said he’d meet me at the entrance but I waited for almost half an hour and he never showed. He was supposed to show me around.” The woman said in a quiet voice with a distinctly midwestern accent.

“I can help ya find him. My name’s Carmella.” She stood and put out her hand. The woman looked at it for a second but before Carmella could get offended the other woman huffed a laugh then shook it.

“I’m Erin, sorry I didn’t take your hand right away. I just spent three years in Japan so I’m used to bowing.” The woman, Erin, explained.

“Oh, cool, were you in New Japan with Finn?” She asked, hoping the question wasn’t stupid.

“Nah, men and women wrestle in different promotions. He and I met through friends and got close. He’s helping me find my feet here.” Erin answered as she followed Carmella out of the cafeteria. 

Carmella nodded and they drifted into silence as they made their way to the gym. She remembered that Enzo was complaining about Finn getting in his way in the mornings. She didn’t know how that was possible but Enzo always found something to complain about. They turned a corner and suddenly she was attacked by a brunette ball of energy.

“Mella! You’ll never guess! Enzo and Cass-” Bayley bounced around but suddenly stopped short and got supernaturally quiet and still as she looked at Erin, then she squealed. “It’s you, it’s you, it’s you!”

She disentangled herself from Carmella and attacked Erin with a hug before she could get away. The green haired woman’s eyes were wide with confusion and Carmella didn’t know what to do, she went to pull her soulmate off the other woman when her eyes went to the other woman’s neck and she went as still as Bayley had. There on Erin’s neck, which had been clear a few minutes ago, was the very distinctive leopard print pattern that she was very familiar with. It was the same pattern Cass had decorating his left peck. Eventually, Bayley realized how inappropriate her response was and released Erin with a sheepish look.

“Hi, my name is Bayley and I never look before I leap. It’s great to meet you.” Bayley put her hand out and Erin looked at it with trepidation before she took it.

“I’m Erin and I’m very confused right now.” She admitted and took back her hand with a look of relief on her face.

“Come with me, I’ll show you.” Bayley took Erin’s hand again and dragged her to the gym where she’d left Enzo and Cass only for them to stop short when they literally ran into the boys. At the contact Bayley heard her hostage gasp then turned her head to see Erin looking at Cass with a look of shock and awe. A quick glance showed that Cass was looking at her the same way and Bayley let go of the other woman and moved back to Carmella so they could watch what was about to unfold.

…

“Hi.” Erin said softly and Cass felt his words freeze in his throat as he stared into her hazel eyes. They were beautiful and seemed to shift in the light. One second they were brown, the next green and finally gold. Damn...he had it bad already, last time this happened he was fifteen playin’ ball with the guy he knew he’d spend his life with. A hand reached up and touched his shoulder and he broke eye contact to glance over at Enzo who moved his other hand to their soulmate’s wrist and she made no move to pull away. She turned her attention to Enzo too.

“It’s you…” Enzo said in that quiet voice that was so alien to his nature and Erin smiled and nodded as tears started to pool in her eyes.

“It’s us.” She removed her wrist from his grip and pulled both men into a hug, feeling the weight of years of loneliness and longing disappear in a cloud of smoke.

…

Bayley and Carmella both had happy tears in their eyes as they watched the three hug and talk quietly with one another as they held on. They didn’t know Enzo could speak so softly and the fact that he was interspersing the conversation with kisses to Erin’s head just caused them to cry harder.. Never mind the way that Cass had his arms around both of his soulmates and looked like he was never letting go. They knew they should usher the new mates to an empty room to get to know one another but they couldn’t bring themselves to break up the meeting. 

“What’s going on there?” A quiet voice whispered behind them and they practically jumped to the ceiling before they turned around to see Finn standing behind them.

“Dammit’ Finn!” Carmella whispered angrily as Bayley squeezed her waist then beamed at Finn through the tears.

“They’re each other’s soulmates. Enzo and Cass both got her marks and she had Enzo’s, I think Cass’s was on her wrist.” Bayley’s whisper was excited and Finn furrowed his brow. “I’ve never seen a recognition before, I’m so happy for them.”

With that Bayley turned herself and Carmella around and continued watching the show before them with twin happy noises. Finn shook his head as he saw his friend wrapped in the arms of who were supposedly her soulmates. He needed to have a long talk with Erin to find out what the hell was going on but for now he threw his arms around the girls and watched. It was his first time seeing a recognition as well and he wasn’t going to miss the opportunity.

…

“So, what’s yer name?” Enzo asked Erin with a dopey smile on his face and she gave a watery smile back.

“Erin O’Malley.” She introduced herself softly and Enzo chuckled.

“Hear that Cass, we got ourselves an Irish girl. .The clover makes sense now.” He grinned and Cass nodded back and finally got his voice to unstick in his throat.

“I’m Colin Cassady and this is Enzo Amore and we are so happy to meet you.” His eyes turned soft as Erin buried her face in his chest and held on tighter. He didn’t know her story yet but he would in due time. Now was the time to hold on tight and he planned on it.


	2. Chapter 2

No one knows exactly when people started getting soulmarks, it’s just something that’s always been. Achilles bore Patroclus's mark, Alexander the Great wore Hephaestion's and Cleopatra had Marc Antony’s on her cheek. They were meant to be but their stories ended in tragedy. Their stories became cautionary tales, people would fight their fate, they married for political reasons and covered their marks in an attempt to be free of the tragedies of the past. However, when the Renaissance rolled around the fighting stopped and the romance of the marks made them desirable. People began displaying their marks with pride and going on trips around the world in search of their soulmates and it became a great tragedy to die with unblemished skin. 

For the most part soulmates found their way together. It might take years of heartache and loneliness but if you had a soulmate they would walk into your life one day and when they did you would wear their mark upon your skin. When they did, the loneliness would be gone. It was Erin O’Malley’s turn to discover that the stories were true and, for the first time in a very long time, she was truly happy.

In the past two hours, ever since she met her soulmates, she had been on cloud nine. Sure, things got a bit awkward when Finn broke up their recognition but she was grateful to her friend for bringing them all back to reality. Embarrassing things could’ve happened without his intervention. Later she needed to have a long talk with Finn but it could wait, right now she wanted to soak in the feeling of rightness that was enveloping her and drinking in the presence of the other thirds of her soul.

“What’re ya thinkin’ about?” Colin, her huge but charming soulmate, asked as he played with her hair. She turned her head to grin at him as Enzo, her smaller but more energetic mate, took her hand and played with her knuckles. Apparently her body was a touchstone for them and she wouldn’t even pretend that the notion didn’t thrill her.

“Well, I’m just thinking that everything feels like it’s gonna be alright. I haven’t had peace like this in a long time.” Her smile turned soft as she looked between them and Enzo couldn’t resist the urge to taste the smile and leaned in to press his lips against hers. She hummed happily as the kiss lingered and melted against him before he gently pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Sorry ‘bout that, I know I shoulda asked first, but yer just too cute for me.” He said as he moved away and looked away because, if her smile was still as sweet he wouldn’t be able to resist again.

“Nothing to be sorry about, I wanted you to kiss me. Colin?” She turned to Cass with an expectant smile and he couldn’t resist the invitation in her eyes. He leaned down and pressed their mouths together as he guided the kiss with his hand to the back of her head. She made the sweetest sounds as he deepened and prolonged the kiss. This woman was perfect, she was theirs and she was already in his head takin’ up space and he was happy as a clam about it. His happiness faded as she placed her hands on his chest and gently pulled away and leaned back in her chair.

“Somethin’ wrong?” He asked and she shook her head with an apologetic look on her face.

“No, it’s just that we just met and I’m afraid of things going to quickly. I mean, I want nothing more than to get naked with both of you but I feel like we’ll be skipping a few dozen steps. I’m sorry.” She apologized and hung her head before she found herself enveloped in two pairs of strong arms.

“Nothin’ to be sorry about babe. We’ll go slow as ya need, it’ll be hard but Cass an’ I can put on the brakes.” Enzo offered up and was rewarded with a million-watt smile from their girl. “Now, let’s get to know each other better. I’m from Jersey and the big guy’s from Queens. Where you from?”

“Chicago, big Irish Catholic family, lots of overprotective brothers.” She gave them a large smile with a hint of mischief and pecked Enzo on the cheek before she rested her head on Cass’s shoulder. All of her choices had let her to where she sat at that moment and she couldn’t regret a single one.


	3. Chapter 3

“You should get ta’ bed, we’re goin’ to the performance center early tomorrow mornin’.” Finn spoke to the silent figure staring out the window of his apartment. 

Ever since he’d separated the newly formed trio that morning Erin had been distracted to the point where he couldn’t even show her the Performance Center. The only thing that had snapped her out of her cloudwalking was Matt calling her into his office to discuss her training schedule and arrange a meeting with the onsite doctor for her performance physical. By the time she’d gotten out of the meeting Enzo and Cass were at Promo Class and it was time for her to get her locker set up and all the other fiddly little things. He didn’t know how she occupied her time after that since he’d been roped into helping Hideo with a new move. By the time he caught up with her again it was time to leave and he had to physically extricate her from Enzo’s very enthusiastic embrace. That was four hours ago, now she was looking out his window and holding her phone in a death grip.

“I’m not tired, I’m still on Japanese time.” She told him as she turned around and he smiled before he walked over and hugged her.

“I’ve missed yeh, yeh know.” He told her as her arms wrapped around him.

“I’ve missed you too, I’m sorry that I suck right now.” She apologized and Finn chuckled, he may have been annoyed by her daze but he could understand. The first time he’d met Sami he’d been love-drunk as well.

“Yeh don’t suck, yeh’re just… Yeh’ve met your soulmates is all. We all react differently when we meet the other half of our souls. ...Or thirds.” He gave her a smirk as she pulled away and she rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t ask for this you know. I never thought I’d find anyone, let alone two someones.” She smiled to herself before she gave Finn a considering look. “How was it when you met Sami? You told me you’d never been happier and I believe it but how did it feel?”

“It felt… I can’t describe it.” He admitted and she nodded in understanding. There was no way to describe those feelings. Hell, she still hadn’t wrapped her head around what happened and didn’t think she would for a while.

“Go on to bed Finn, Sami’s been asleep for a while and would probably appreciate a cuddle.” Erin made a shooing motion and Finn laughed as he began to move toward his closed bedroom door but before he opened it Erin stopped him. “Thank you Finn, for everything.”

“Yeh’re welcome, now get some sleep.” With that final command Finn let himself into his bedroom and closed the door behind him while Erin waited for a few moments before dashing to the bathroom and hitting the newest number on her speed dial.

“ ‘lo?” A sleepy Enzo asked and Erin sighed, so happy to hear it that she couldn’t think of anything to say for a moment before she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“I need you.” She spoke quickly and could hear the noise that sounded like someone shifting around then heard another voice say something muffled.

“You ok Babe?” Cass asked as he obviously took the phone from Enzo who protested. 

“I’d like to say I’m fine, but I’m not. I miss you and want to see you both. I thought-” She took a deep breath before she continued. “I thought we were moving too fast, that we needed to go slow because I always go slow, I’m always afraid of rushing, ruining things. I’m not afraid of you and right now I need you. I need to see you, touch you, please say you need me too.”

She pleaded the last and the other end of the line was silent except for the sounds of frantic movements. She started to feel stupid before Enzo’s voice came on the other end.

“We need you too, so bad. We’ll be there in five.” Enzo rushed out before there was more muffled movement then the line went dead.

Erin smiled as she left the bathroom and went to her luggage, luckily she only had a backpack and a rolling bag so she was packed up quickly and made it to the door. She almost left before she remembered that Finn had no idea she was going. She’d decided to send him a quick text when she was on her way to their apartment. With a smile she went out the door and, after making sure it was locked, headed to the lobby. She had her destiny to fulfill after all.

... 

The following morning found Finn staring at his empty couch in bewilderment. Erin had been there the night before, he was sure of it. He’d gotten up to use the bathroom and had been sure that he’d seen her but now he realized that the green he thought was her hair was Sami’s throw blanket. He heard a laugh from the kitchen and turned around to see Sami looking at his phone and raised an eyebrow at him.

“It looks like our missing house guest has been found.” He walked up to Finn and held up a picture sent by Bayley which was Erin sitting on Cass’s lap at their usual breakfast joint while Carmella and Enzo chatted on the side. She looked truly happy and Finn couldn’t be annoyed anymore.

“Want ta’ go meet them?” Finn asked Sami who smiled even wider and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s get ready.” Sami dashed off to the bedroom as Finn looked on adoringly before following him. He was going to give Erin hell later for disappearing but until then he got to spend time with his mate and he couldn’t begrudge her doing the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Cass woke with the sun, grumbling about the fact that they’d forgotten to shut the shades the night before. Normally he wouldn’t care about waking up at the crack of dawn, usually using the time before Enzo woke up to do some stretches and work on the New York Times Crossword before he had to get ready to go to the Center. Today he just wanted to stay in bed and enjoy the feeling of being cuddled by his two mates. He opened his eyes and couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched his better thirds snuggled up against him, Enzo with his hair in disarray and mouth opened in a silent snore and Erin snuffling adorably while she curled into his side with the sheet tucked around her. He still couldn’t believe she was in his arms, the final piece to his and Enzo’s puzzle. With a content sigh he held them tighter then settled deeper into the pillows in an attempt to get more sleep.

“Morning.” The soft voice caused him to smile wider as he looked down at Erin once more.

“Mornin’ you should go back to sleep, we’ve got a coupl’a hours ‘til we hafta get up.” He whispered and Erin stretched up to kiss his jaw.

“Can’t sleep with you moving around. You need to sleep too.” She kissed his jaw again before she laid her head on his chest.

“I’ll try if you will.” He settled into the pillows yet again and Erin curled up against him and a few seconds later fell asleep. Cass closed his eyes and joined her soon after.

…

Cass woke about two hours later to the sound of Enzo’s laugh and Erin’s voice shushing him. He chuckled to himself as he pulled off the covers and slid out of bed. As he walked through the open door he felt a breeze and looked down at himself, relieved to see that he was still in his boxers, they had yet to see each other naked and he didn’t want Erin’s first peek of him to be just wandering into the living room. As he made it down the hallway and into the open area of the living room he was stopped in his tracks. Erin was obviously in a yoga pose she was on her knees with her arms braced on her calves as she arched her back and looked right at him.

“Hey Colin, did we wake you?” Erin asked and he couldn’t help but smile at the combination of her pose and Enzo’s subtle, not so subtle, picture taking.

“Nah, I just woke up. What’cha doin?” He asked as he moved by Enzo and sat down watching as she slowly moved out of the pose. If he was admiring the way her body rolled out of it, who could blame him? His girl was hot.

“Yoga, it’s my morning routine. Get up, eat some fruit, do some yoga then shower before I head out.” She explained then she turned to Enzo. “That was the “Camel Pose” by the way, if you want to caption the pictures you were taking.”

Enzo chuckled as he was found out then flicked through the pictures on his phone to show Cass before he snickered and thrust his phone in Cass’s face. The picture on the screen was of Erin standing on flat feet but bent with her arms outstretched and braced on the floor and her ass in the air. It was a damn good picture.

“That’s the “Downward Facing Dog”. Not the name I’d give it.” Enzo chuckled to himself again before he flicked through the pictures of various poses and Cass was starting to get a reaction from them that wouldn’t be the best at the moment. They all had to get ready and head out. Yeah, they still had a few hours before they had to be at the Center but there still wasn’t enough time to act out all the scenarios in his head. They’d need a few days off for those. As if sensing his thoughts Erin turned a sultry smirk to her boys and did a very sensual stretch before she rose. 

“I’m going to go take a quick shower.” She said quickly before she headed toward the bathroom she’d already placed her toiletries in, but did a half turn before she disappeared down the hallway. “I may need some help washing my back. I’m sure you big, strong, men can help me.”

She gave them a wicked grin and sauntered out of sight as they sat dumbfounded on the couch. Once they heard the water running Enzo made a move to stand up but Cass put his arm up and pushed the smaller man back down. He looked annoyed and a bit confused but Cass just shook his head.

“We go in there and we’re not leavin’ this apartment for a long damn time. I know it, you know it and she knows it.” He said with all the gravity of a man stretching his willpower to the limit and Enzo took a deep breath and nodded before he looked down at the obvious tent in Cass’s shorts.

“Want me to take care ‘a that Big Guy?” He asked as he licked his lips and Cass nodded.

“Yeah I do, only if ya let me take care ‘a you too.” He moved his hand to Enzo’s lap and got a filthy smile in response.

“Ya didn’t even need ta ask.” Those were the last words spoken for a while.

...

It didn’t take Erin long to realize that her boys weren’t going to join her and, honestly, she was thankful. She had fun teasing them but when it came down to it she didn’t think sex was on the table just yet. Besides the list of things she wanted to do to them and them to do to her was just too long to complete in the time they had that morning. Once she was clean enough she got out of the shower and dried thoroughly before she put on some of the Tapout clothes she’d been given the day before and left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, turban style. The sight that greeted her when she entered the living room caused her to stop in her tracks. Enzo and Cass were kissing lazily with Enzo practically on Cass’s lap and Erin sighed. Anyone with eyes, and a nose, would know what they’d been up to but she wasn’t annoyed, she’d get hers soon enough. Now she was just going to sit on the floor in the doorway and wait for them to notice her while she dried her hair. They were putting on a nice show, after all.

…

“Where are we going?” Erin asked from her seat in the back of Enzo’s car as she put her sunglasses on. It was too damn bright for her.

“Out ta’ breakfast at our usual joint.” Cass answered as he changed the radio before Enzo batted his hand away.

“Driver picks the music.” Enzo said sternly then proceeded to hook up his iPod and start blasting music that caused Erin to cringe.

“How about we just chat, no music?” She asked hopefully and Enzo shook his head.

“Nah, Babe, we need ta’ educate ya ‘bout the good music. I took a peek at your twitter feed last night and noticed that ya don’t like good music. It’s my job, as the Certified G in our trio, to make sure you ain’t sawft.” As Enzo stated his, fairly offensive, plan and began to pull out of the parking spot Cass took the iPod from the cupholder and changed the playlist. This resulted in an appreciative grin from Erin and indignant squawking from Enzo.

“‘Zo, she just entered our lives, we don’t wanna lose her already.” Cass told him calmly before he reached back and Erin took his hand. “We’ll share everything with each other from now on, includin’ music. So shut up, keep your eyes on the road and stop criticising Erin’s musical choices. At least she don’t listen to Bieber,”

That got a chuckle out of both of his mates and he had to smile, it looked like he was going to be the dedicated peacekeeper in their little group for the time being. He was the ‘Enzo Whisperer’ and Erin needed to learn how to deal with him without being offended. His boy did have a very strong personality after all and Cass was looking forward to teaching Erin how to calm the maelstrom that was Enzo Amore.

…

Hours later the trio found themselves crawling into bed, exhausted and sore from a very intense half day in the Performance Center. Erin groaned as she cuddled up against Cass’s side then practically purred when Enzo moved into the big spoon position behind her. Cass watched it all with a soft, dopey smile on his face.

“This has been the best day ever, even the workout was worth it. I just wish I didn’t have to do suicides today. I didn’t even have a proper introduction to the equipment before I was in the thick of it.” Erin huffed then wiggled herself so that she was fully plastered against Enzo while still cuddling with Cass

“You did basically phone it in yesterday Babe. Doesn’t matter, now you have us ta massage out your kinks. If I wasn’t ready to drop from exhaustion I’d give you a rubdown myself.” Enzo told her before he punctuated his words with a yawn then, without warning, she felt his body become heavy with sleep and knew he was out.

“Looks like it’s just you and me Big-” She started talking to Cass but cut herself off when she heard the beginning of snores from the larger man. With a sigh Erin disentangled herself enough to reach the bedside table to shut off the light then moved back into her men’s arms. “I love you.”

With that final whisper Erin felt her eyes droop shut and was soon fast asleep, secure in the knowledge that she’d finally found what she’d been looking for her whole life. She was never going to be lonely again and she had a Certified G and his seven foot tall partner to thank for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. It was originally supposed to end the last chapter but I decided to continue. I have plans to continue this 'verse but I don't know if anyone would be interested. Enzo and Big Cass keep inspiring me and I have several plot points that keep drifting through my head. Please let me know if you like this work and want to see more. Love you guys, don't be sawft. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've been a part of Ao3 for a few years now and took some time off when writing overwhelmed me. I've become inspired again and have started writing in the WWE fandom. This is my first work in the fandom and I hope it's good. Feel free to share your opinion in the comments. This is a multi-chapter fic so there is more to come. :)


End file.
